Z
by Alanaroth
Summary: AU. Tras un largo día Butch decide acompañar a Brick a ver a una amiga en un bar ¿Quién diría que su vida cambiaría luego de conocer a una chica que no solo es la mejor amiga de su hermano si no también una de las dueñas del bar y que lo único que parece importarle es que se cumpla la única regla del bar? PESIMO SUMMARY! pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno yo estoy de vuelta con una idea que se me ocurrió mientras veía una de mis películas favoritas. Se llama "Coyote Ugly" y el fic esta maso menos basado en cosas que pasan en la película.**

**Antes de empezar quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:**

**1.- Es un KaoruXButch pero Brick también tiene parte "protagonico" no como un triangulo amoroso sino porque a mí me encanta poner una relación de mejores amigos entre él y la verdecita así que tomara parte importante él también a lo largo de la historia. **

**2.- No hay super poderes ni nada de ese estilo. **

**3.- Las edades de los chicos no son las mismas, Brick tiene 20, Butch 19 y Boomer 18 mientras que todas las chicas tienes 18. **

**Supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Sí hay otra aclaración la diré mas adelante, por ahora dejo que ya comiencen a leer. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capitulo 1**

–Me siento agotado– mascullo el chico tan pronto atravesó la puerta del pequeño departamento.

Aunque era obvio que aquella oración simplemente la había lanzado al viento al pensar en voz alta sus dos hermanos se giraron para observarlo. Butch los ignoro y dejo caer la mochila que le colgaba del hombro. No se tomo las molestias de decirles algo a las dos personas que lo observaban desde su posición en el sofá, camino hasta el refrigerador y saco una lata de refresco.

La abrió y dio un largo trago. El sabor dulzón del refresco no le sirvió en absoluto para calmar la sed que desde que había abandonado el instituto lo embargaba pero tuvo que conformarse ya que no había nada mejor.

–¿Cómo es que ustedes consiguieron quedarse en la mañana y yo tengo que estudiar por la tarde?– pregunto al notar las miradas roja y azul de sus hermanos aun sobre él.

Brick y Boomer se dedicaron una rápida mirada y observaron al hermano de en medio con incredulidad. Aquella definitivamente figuraba en la lista de preguntas idiotas que había hecho el azabache, por no decir que la encabezaba. Era obvio para todos cual era la razón por la que el chico se había quedado en la tarde aunque para él aun resultaba difícil de aceptar.

–Ya he respondido esa pregunta demasiadas veces– dijo el mayor al ver que su hermano seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de uno de los dos.

Su comentario hizo irritar a Butch.

–Si ya lo sé– dijo con fastidio– todo se debe a que no tengo una buena reputación pero ustedes tampoco están libres del cargo.

–Pero nosotros tenemos la diferencia de que no agredimos a ningún oficial de seguridad– se excuso el rubio.

Brick asintió.

–Deja de quejarte y confórmate con que te hayan dejado entrar– añadió al ver que los labios de Butch se abrían para decir algo más.

Eso silencio al de en medio. Se bebió lo que quedaba de refresco de un trago, intentando que su coraje se pasara junto con el líquido. Eructo fuertemente y aplasto la lata. La arrojo detrás de su espalda sin importarle si caía o no dentro del bote de basura, total un poco más de basura no haría diferencia alguna.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón para sentarse al lado de sus hermanos. Se dejo caer en el espacio que estaba libre y observo con desinterés el juego de básquet que estaban pasando en la televisión. Deseo protestar para que le cambiaran de canal pero se contuvo de hacerlo, se encontraba demasiado fastidiado como para discutir por una tontería. Además era consciente de la afición que tenía su hermano menor por dicho deporte y sabia de sobra que al haber un partido y siendo el rubio quien tuviera el control en mano no había opinión que valiera.

Observo el juego sin hacer ningún comentario como por media hora. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar a causa del aburrimiento que le provocaba ver el deporte y una voz en su cabeza le pedía que exigiera que le cambiaran pero nuevamente se contuvo de decir algo, Boomer jamás había replicado cuando él se encontraba viendo un partido de futbol y por consiguiente él debía de hacer lo mismo.

–Bueno me voy– dijo Brick.

La voz del pelirrojo hizo que Butch se sobresaltara un poco.

–¿A dónde vas?– pregunto ahogando un bostezo.

–Quede de ir a ver a una amiga en un bar– respondió con simpleza Brick.

–¿El "Z"?– pregunto Boomer sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

–Sí ¿quieren venir?

–Sabes que yo no puedo entrar– respondió el rubio.

A Butch le pareció extraña esa respuesta y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con curiosidad. Boomer ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad desde el año pasado y aunque no tuviera dieciocho el hecho de haber tenido diecisiete años nunca había supuesto un impedimento para que el menor de la familia Him pisara un bar, siempre se las arreglaban para meterlo.

–Lo sé pero aun así debía de preguntar, aunque fuera por cortesía– dijo Brick con indiferencia.

Eso elevo aun más las dudas que se habían planteado en la mente del azabache y estaba por preguntar cuando los ojos rojos de su hermano se posaron sobre él, indicándole que esperaba una respuesta.

–No, ando cansado y…

–¡Eso era todo!– exclamo Boomer levantándose de un salto del sillón y festejando por una canasta.

Butch lo miro con el ceño fruncido, si había pensando en dormir un rato su plan se había visto frustrado con semejante grito.

–¿Sabes? No ando tan cansado y no me vendría mal un trago– dijo levantándose del sillón.

Brick dejo salir una risa al ver la actitud de Butch. Sabía la poca paciencia que tenía el azabache y que solo por tratarse del menor intentaba controlarse pero tarde o temprano todo tenía un límite y cuando este era rebasado ni el rubio se salvaba de su ira.

–Que les vaya bien– dijo Boomer volviendo a sentarse en el sillón con la mirada fija aun en el televisor– dale mis saludos y dile que…

–Boomer no le voy a decir que la quieres o algo cursilería– replico Brick con una mueca de desagrado.

Butch miro a sus hermanos sintiéndose completamente perdido.

–No iba a decir eso, quería que le dijeras que pasare a buscarla a las dos pero ahora que lo mencionas dile que la amo.

El pelirrojo resoplo con molestia, a buena hora se le había ocurrido decir aquello. Podía haberse quedado callado y evitarse la vergüenza de andar dando recados melosos entre su hermano y la novia de este pero como siempre su gran bocota lo había traicionado. Salió del apartamento en compañía de Butch no sin antes ver que el rubio despegaba los ojos de la televisión y le lanzaba una mirada burlona.

Salieron del edificio y ambos echaron a andar hacia un lugar desconocido para el azabache.

–¿Me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar?– pregunto Butch alzando una ceja y con múltiples preguntas inundando sus ojos verdes– ¿A quién ama Boomer? ¿y porque no puede entrar a donde sea que vamos?

Brick suspiro. Esperaba esas preguntas y muchas más pero había pensado que tal vez su hermano esperaría a que por lo menos llegaran al lugar para poder contarle que era lo que pasaba.

–Es… complicado– dijo rascándose la nuca.

–Si tú y Boomer lo entienden de seguro no lo es– se mofo Butch.

Brick decidió pasar por alto esa broma y continuó caminando.

–Pues… es mejor que esperes a que lleguemos y ya ahí entenderás todo– dijo con simpleza.

Aquello hizo que Butch dejara salir un bufido pero no presiono con el tema, por mucho que deseara saber. No permitiría que Brick lo dejara con la duda pero aunque fuera por una vez iba a concederle a su hermano mayor el derecho de sacar el tema a colación cuando le diera la gana.

**Todo por ahora. Ah y por cierto si no han visto la película es posible que no comprendan eso de porque Boomer no puede entrar al bar siendo que ya es mayor de edad pero bueno eso me encargare de explicarlo en los siguiente capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a dejan un review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a BrickxBloss-Reds** **(si habrá un poco de todas las parejas pero en los siguientes capítulos) Guest, LaNadia-n.n, Hinata12Hyuga y Nairu Nara por haberse tomado la molestia de haber leído y dejado review. Espero que este capitulo les agrade. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2**

Caminaron un par de calles en silencio hasta que de pronto Brick se detuvo frente a un local. Butch alzo la vista y contemplo del dichoso bar que llevaba por nombre "Z". No parecía ser nada fuera del otro mundo ni un lugar que pudiera considerarse comprometedor. La entrada se veía descuidada y lo único que indicaba que se trataba de un bar y no una casa abandonada– porque el local tenía fachada de casa– era la enorme "Z" de neón arriba que parpadeaba. Pero aun así había una pequeña fila de personas que se apretujaban en la entrada.

Butch los miro alzando la ceja y siguió a su hermano hacia la entrada. Le extraño que en lugar de formarse Brick caminara hasta donde un hombre robusto de brazos cruzados bloqueaba la entrada.

–Hola Mike– saludo con familiaridad el pelirrojo.

–Tenía rato que no te veía Brick– le devolvió el saludo el hombre– al que veo ahora con mucha frecuencia es a Boomer.

–Ya ves– coincidió Brick encogiéndose en hombros– le pego duro.

–No lo dudo– se rió Mike– el otro día cerraron tarde y se quedo dormido aquí en plena entrada.

Al terminar la oración el hombre estallo en carcajadas, siendo secundado por Brick.

–Ya me imagino la que se le debe de haber armado– comento el pelirrojo luego de calmarse un poco.

–A la pobre casi le da un infarto al salir y verlo así– dijo aun riendo Mike– yo creo que pensó que se había peleado con alguien y estaba en las últimas– eso hizo que ambos nuevamente explotaran de la risa– casi me mata por no haberle avisado que estaba moribundo por suerte en ese momento tu hermano "volvió a la vida" si no posiblemente me hubieran organizado un funeral a mí.

–¿Quién pensaría que la chica resultara tan agresiva?– bromeo Brick– se ve la más inocente de las tres.

Mike asintió aun riendo.

–Lo mismo pensé yo pero vaya que la rubia saca la espada si "Boomer" y "herido" están en la misma oración.

Brick dejo salir una sonora carcajada que sobresalto al grupo de personas que aun esperaban poder entrar. Mike le había hecho la noche con esa información, ahora cada vez que al menor se le ocurriera molestarlo con lo que fuera no dudaría en sacar el "as" que se acababa de meter en la manga.

–Bueno lo mejor será que entres– dijo Mike, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el paso libre– las dos llevan rato preguntándose donde estas, el lugar está lleno y aunque ahora sean tres siguen necesitando de alguien.

–¿Tres?– pregunto Brick.

Mike sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya lo veras adentro pero apresúrate antes de que una de las dos salga y descubra que llevas rato aquí.

Brick asintió. Paso a un lado de Mike e ingreso en el lugar.

Butch, quien había permanecido callado y perdido mientras que su hermano bromeaba con aquel sujeto, se dispuso a seguirlo cuando el hombre le bloqueo el paso.

–Lo siento chico tienes que hacer fila.

Escuchar eso le hizo recordar a Brick la presencia del azabache.

–Viene conmigo Mike– dijo por encima de su hombro– es mi otro hermano.

Mike asintió y le dejo el paso a Butch. El chico de ojos verdes le devolvió el gesto y entro. Siguió a su hermano por un corto pasillo que no media menos de dos metros. En cuando salieron del pasillo Butch observo la cantidad de gente que había dentro. Mike no había bromeado cuando dijo que el lugar estaba repleto, había cientos de chicos y chicas ahí.

En realidad la mayoría eran chicos, lo cual hizo que Butch se extrañara. La pregunta de ¿Por qué su hermano había querido ir a un bar en donde la mayoría de las personas eran hombres? Se presento en su mente. Observo como todos gritaban cosas difíciles de comprender y bebían como si tuvieran días de no haber probado un solo trago de agua.

–¿Qué demonios pasa?– le pregunto Butch a Brick en el oído.

–Llegamos en el momento preciso– respondió Brick metiendo las manos en su chaqueta y buscando algo con la mirada.

–¿Qué?

En lugar de responder Brick señalo con una mano un punto hacia enfrente. Butch observo la dirección señalada y en ese momento una chica de largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y figura esbelta que resaltaba por el top de color azul y el pantalón de cuero que llevaba se paro en lo que parecía ser la barra. Miles de gritos comenzaron a llegar por todas partes y la joven solo pudo reírse y hacer una seña. Una canción del género de rock comenzó a sonar por encima de todo el barullo y la chica fingió que tocaba una guitarra eléctrica mientras que lanzaba una patada al aire y comenzaba a danzar al son de la música.

–¿Ahora entiendes porque tanto alboroto?– le pregunto Brick a Butch.

–Me parece demasiado griterío por una stripper.

Brick se rió y negó con la cabeza.

–No es ninguna stripper– dijo.

Butch lo miro alzando una ceja. Brick abrió la boca para comenzar a explicar pero opto por cerrarla. Se giro y le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que lo siguiera. Por medio de empujones se abrieron paso hasta que llegaron a la barra, en donde continuaba danzando la joven. Se sentaron en dos asientos que milagrosamente estaban disponibles.

–Bueno ya suéltalo– demando Butch cruzado los brazos.

Brick permaneció callado unos segundos, buscando por dónde empezar.

–Bueno en primera esa– con la cabeza señalo a la bailarina rubia– es la chica de Boomer.

La cara que mostró Butch en ese momento le hizo maldecir a Brick por no haber traído una cámara y capturar el momento. El azabache había abierto la boca y los ojos más de lo que cualquier humano podía, lo cual provoco una risa en su hermano. La carcajada consiguió hacerlo reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza y adopto una postura de incredulidad.

–Ya di la verdad.

–Es enserio– respondió con una pequeña risa Brick– si no me crees puedes ir a preguntarle.

–Puedes estar seguro de que lo hare– comento Butch.

Brick rodó los ojos, estaba por proseguir cuando una chica del otro lado de la barra apareció frente a ellos.

–Por un momento pensamos que no vendrías–reprocho.

Ambos posaron su vista sobre la joven que había hablado. La chica tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde jade y piel tan blanca que bajo el efecto de las luces parecía de porcelana. El cabello, de un negro profundo, lo tenía un par de centímetros abajo de los hombros y se movía con el mínimo movimiento que hacia la joven. Su figura era esbelta y resaltaba debido a que su vestimenta era igual a la de la rubia con la única excepción de que su top era verde.

–Me paso por la cabeza irme cuando Mike me dijo que estaba lleno– respondió Brick.

Ella se limito a rodar los ojos y al hacerlo noto al otro chico. Brick se percato de eso y procedió a darle un golpe a su hermano para que volviera a la realidad. Butch sacudió la cabeza después de sentir como la mano de su hermano se impactaba en su hombro.

–Hola soy Butch, hermano de Brick.

–Kaoru– respondió ella mientras pasaba un trapo encima de la barra– supongo que contigo queda concluido el codiciado trío Him a menos que te saques otro de la manga Brick– bromeo ella mirando al nombrado.

–No por ahora solo ellos dos– se rió el pelirrojo– no quiero que luego me prohíban la entrada por exceso de familiares.

Kaoru rió, se agacho y saco dos cervezas de la parte de abajo.

–Mientras te portes bien y nos ayudes a tener orden no tendrás motivos para el exilio– dijo abriendo una de las cervezas.

Brick le sonrió cuando le dio una de las cervezas y procedió a darle un largo trago. Kaoru rodo los ojos y le tendió la otra cerveza a Butch.

–Kaoru necesito cuatro del número 3– dijo una chica a un metro de ella.

La aludida ni siquiera alcanzo a responder cuando la otra ya había lanzado los cuatro recipientes consecutivamente en su dirección. Butch observo como Kaoru atrapaba rápidamente uno a uno los caballitos* con una mano y los lanzaba sin ver hacia la otra mano para después ponerlos sobre la mesa. Observo con asombro como la morena se agachaba y sacaba dos botellas, les daba algunas vueltas sobre las palmas de las manos y después llenaba velozmente los vasitos.

Una vez listos los paso hacia su compañera y se percato de la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigía el hermano de su mejor amigo.

–Yo tampoco lo podía creer la primera vez– dijo Brick dándole un trago a la cerveza.

–Ensayamos tres horas al día– bromeo Kaoru.

Butch sacudió la cabeza y dio un sorbo.

–Hubiera jurado que eran cinco horas.

Su respuesta hizo que la chica emitiera una risa que extrañamente maravillo al pelinegro.

–Los tengo que dejar por el momento, ya vieron que hoy estamos llenos– se disculpó Kaoru– Brick acábate rápido esa cerveza las bestias no tardaran en lanzarse sobre tu cuñada y no quiero problemas.

El pelirrojo asintió. Dio un último sorbo y se giro para perderse entre la multitud de chicos que se apretujaban entorno a donde la rubia bailaba. Kaoru tomo el envase para guardarlo bajo la barra, si algo había aprendido en los dos años que llevaba trabajando en ese bar era en nunca dejar un recipiente vació al alcance de universitarios borrachos con la hormona alborotada.

–Butch ¿te puedo pedir un favor?– pregunto sin mirarlo y sirviendo apresuradamente una ronda de tragos a unos chicos.

–Dime.

–Normalmente me hago cargo yo misma o dejo que Brick se la arregle solo pero ahora está más lleno de lo normal y tengo que recordarle a una amiga las mezclas– comenzó a explicar sin mirarlo– ¿Qué te sirvo?– interrumpió su explicación cuando un chico extendió un caballito frente a ella.

–Número 2 linda–respondió.

Kaoru asintió y procedió a servirlo con la misma rapidez que había atendido a los demás. Le entrego el trago al chico y tomo el dinero que había dejado en la barra antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

–¿Entonces…?– pregunto Butch incitándola a continuar.

Eso le recordó a Kaoru el hilo de la conversación.

–Iré al grano– dijo entregándole dos cervezas a una pareja– si me ayudas a mantener a los animales tranquilos y por tranquilos me refiero a que ninguno se suba a la barra o toque de manera inapropiada a Miyako te prometo darte algo de lo que ganemos hoy.

–De acuerdo.

–Gracias Butch.

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que la morena saliera disparada hacia el otro lado de la barra para atender a los otros clientes. Butch permaneció unos segundos en el lugar sin comprender muy bien porque había aceptado ayudar a una chica que apenas conocía. Bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de cerveza, se giro y ubico un bote de basura junto a uno de los postes que sostenían el techo. Tiro el envase ahí y busco con la mirada a su hermano.

No le costó identificarlo, la cabellera pelirroja de Brick resultaba demasiado llamativa. Se dirigió hacia ahí y en cuanto llego observo como el mayor separaba a dos chicos que parecían tener la edad de Boomer.

–No quiero problemas así que se tranquilizan o se largan– amenazo fulminándolos con la mirada.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva ante la intensa mirada rojo sangre del pelirrojo. Asintieron y en cuanto Brick los hubo soltado salieron huyendo para perderse entre la multitud.

–Idiotas– mascullo Brick.

Se giro y se topo con la verde mirada de su hermano.

–Y yo era quien tenía fama de abusivo– dijo con burla Butch alzando una ceja.

–Bueno aquí dentro no queda de otra– respondió con simpleza– además Kaoru me mataría si dejo que se inicie una pelea por culpa de un par de mocosos.

–¿Entonces eso es lo que tenemos que hacer? Separar a quienes intenten pelear o meterle mano a la "novia" de Boomer– pregunto Butch.

Brick alzo una ceja.

–Supongo que Kaoru te pidió que le ayudaras ¿verdad?– el azabache se limito a asentir en respuesta– bueno en ese caso sígueme parece que un idiota esta por subirse a la barra.

***Caballitos.- pequeño vasos que se usan para bebidas alcohólicas fuertes.**

**Honestamente el final no me gusto mucho pero bueno ya ponerle mas era robarle un poco al siguiente capitulo. **

**Sé que todavía no se aclara mucho la razón de porque Boomer no puede entrar pero bueno prometo que en el siguiente capitulo ya se explica. Como ya dije espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a dejarme un review (duda, sugerencia, si les gusto o no) **

**Saludos!**


End file.
